Can't Stand It
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: Stiles and the gang are in high school, and Derek bullies Stiles. Stiles has only three friends, and Derek is the most popular guy in school, so when Stiles starts dating Danny, why does Derek start getting weird feelings in the pit of his stomach? High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well it looks like the bully idea won, but I'm going to do one of the other ideas too, but I'm going to do another story with one of the other ideas, but I'm going to choose ;) Well on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Links for clothes and everything will be on my profile.**

Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and before you ask, no, it's not my real name. I am in high school, and I have best friends, their names are Danny, Jackson, and Scott. I drive a jeep, am in love with Jackson's girlfriend Lydia, and have a crush on two people. I kind of like my best friend Danny, but it doesn't matter. The other person, I might tell you later, but this is the story of my last high school year, and why it was the best yet worst year ever.

Stiles' POV

School again. Great, more bruises and bloody noses, did you catch the sarcasm? I got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs. My dad already left for work, so I just skipped breakfast and headed to pick up Scott. I pulled up to his house and he ran out the front door and jumped in.

"Hey, remember we are hanging out tonight." I reminded him while heading to school.

"Oh, um, about that I have to cancel, I'm going out with Allison tonight. Sorry." Scott said.

"Whatever then find your own ride from school, and to school from now on." I said turning the radio on full blast. Never Shout Never was on.

"Listen dude, I said I was sorry, no need to get dramatic." Scott said turning down the radio.

"Yes, there is Scott; you have canceled plans for the past two months. Now, get out." I said as we got to the school. Scott got out and walked into the school. I walked over to Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked staring at Scott's retreating form.

"We are no longer friends; he canceled our plans yet again, just for Allison. I'm done." I said looking away, but just my luck I happened to see Derek heading straight for me.

"Hey Fag, what, broke up with your boyfriend?" Derek asked punching me in the stomach, then shoving me to the ground, and kicking me in the stomach. He then laughed and walked away saying, "You're pathetic." I shakily stood up and started walking back to my car.

"Stiles!" I heard Danny yelling along with someone grabbing my arm.

"What Danny?" I asked turning around.

"Can I come with you?" He asked looking at the ground. He reminded me of a lost puppy, even though the lacrosse goalie defiantly wasn't.

"Sure, I'm just going back to my house to watch movies or whatever." I said taking my keys out, unlocking the car, and getting in, with Danny in the passenger seat.

"Stiles." Danny said. I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"I like you Stiles." Danny said flat out.

"B-but I thought I wasn't your type, and that you would never like me as more than a friend. Wait I shouldn't of said that, I mean you could have meant it as that you like me like a friend, but I mean I like you to, and that you are my best friend and, well I'm just confused, because you are popular, and I'm not, I mean I get bullied by the most popular guy in school, but you decide to stay by me, so maybe you could have more than-"I was rambling, but Danny cut me off. Not by saying shut up, or hitting me like Derek would, but with his lips. Danny was kissing me, and I kissed him back.

"Stiles." Danny moaned in my mouth. It was getting too much for me so I pulled back. I mean I have never had my first kiss before. He looked hurt, so I thought I should explain, but when I looked over his shoulder towards the school, Derek was standing there glaring at us, and then he walked into the school.

"Danny, I like you, but that was a bit too much for me. I have never had my first kiss, so it was weird for me." I explained, running a hand over my face.

"It's okay Stiles; can we go to your house and watch those movies now?" He asked laughing. I nodded and laughed, then started the car.

*Skip car ride*

"What movie?" I asked picking out a bunch of different movies.

"What about I Am Legend?" Danny asked picking up the movie.

"Is it scary?" I asked putting the movie in starting in and sitting next to Danny. He just laughed and looked at the screen.

*Midway through the movie*

"No not the dog." I said burying my head in Danny's chest, and I could feel him laugh.

"Stiles, it's okay, it's just a movie." Danny said.

"Well this movie can go to hell; everybody knows you can't kill the dog." I said shutting it off.

"Aw, come on it was getting to the good part." Danny said whining.

"Well we already watched that movie twice already, now can we watch a happy movie?" I asked picking up Big Momma's House. That movie is freakin' hilarious.

"Sure." Danny said sitting down again. I put the movie in and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Come on Stiles you can sit by me." I shook my head.

*Skipping movie*

"I am going the store. Do you want me to drop you off?" I asked grabbing my keys. He nodded and got up and went to my car. Danny lived just around the corner so I just dropped him off, before I went to the store.

"Bye Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow. Can you pick me up for school?" He asked I nodded and kissed him, then headed to the store.

*At the store*

I walked out of the store, and it was dark, I put the bags in the trunk and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey gay boy, where's your boyfriend?" It was Derek Hale.

"At home." I said walking away, but Derek wouldn't let me.

"Well, that's a shame; he would love to see this." He said hitting my in the face, the kicking me.

"Hey get away from him!" I knew that voice a little too well. Derek ran away, but by that time too much damage was done. "Someone help! We need help! Call an ambulance!"

"S-Scott its okay, you don't have to worry, just let me go, that's what I want." I said slowly closing my eyes.

"No! Stiles, stay with me help is on the way! Stiles!" Scott was yelling shaking me, but the darkness had already crept up and taken over.

**So did you guys like it? Should I continue? Well tell me what you thought :) **

**~Aisley (This is not my name this is just for this website)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Have any of you read my new story Das Blaidd Drwg? If you haven't could you? If you do that would be awesome :) Well as usual ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, wait Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.*Quietly to self* Even if I wish I owned Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott. The things I would do… **

Scott's POV

The nerve Stiles has to say those things to me. Whatever, we aren't friends anymore, so it doesn't matter. I went to the store for my mom to buy bread, and I walked out and I noticed someone beating the crap out of someone lying on the ground. As I got closer I noticed it was Derek and Stiles.

"Hey get away from him!" I screamed running closer. "Someone help! We need help! Call an ambulance!" Derek ran, so I got down on my knees next to him. He had a black eye, bloody nose, cut lip, cuts and bruises all over his face, and I'm pretty sure a few broken ribs.

"S-Scott its okay, you don't have to worry, just let me go, that's what I want." Stiles said slowly closing his eyes.

"No! Stiles, stay with me help is on the way! Stiles!" I yelled shaking him, but he slowly closed his eyes and his breathing got shallower.

"Stiles? Stiles, please. Open your eyes, Stiles! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said putting my head on his chest and started sobbing, until I was being yanked away from him. I tried fighting back, but nothing worked. It was the paramedics. "Help him, please! He is my best friend!" They nodded curtly and hurried to put Stiles on the stretcher, then in the ambulance. I decided to text everybody.

To: , Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Allison

From: Sexy Beast ;) (Hey don't judge Allison went through my phone and changed it.)

You need to get to the hospital right now! Stiles is really hurt! It's all Derek Hale's fault too!

I hurried up, grabbed Stiles keys off the ground, got in and drove to the hospital.

*Skipping car ride*

I got to the hospital and rushed out. I went to the nurses' station and practically yelled, "Where is Mr. Stilinski's room? He came in about twenty minutes ago."

"Room 277" She said pointing down the hall with a sympathetic look. She wouldn't do that look if she knew I was a werewolf. I can't believe I didn't stop Derek sooner. I don't care if he is my alpha or not. Stiles is my best friend. I found his room and went in. He was on life support. I started crying seeing my friend like that. I turned around and everybody was standing there.

"Derek beat him up in the grocery store parking lot." I looked down, because I started crying harder, and Allison walked up to my and she hugged me.

"S-Stiles and I are dating..." Danny said quietly looking down. I was shocked. We were all silent, until Mr. Stilinski walked over to Danny and pulled him in for a hug, and Danny broke down sobbing.

Stiles' POV

It's so dark. And cold, why is it so cold? Do I hear crying? Where is it coming from? There is no light, only darkness. It's scaring me. I need to get out.

"Derek….. Grocery….. Lot…. Stiles…. Dating…." I heard bits and pieces of people talking then it was all quiet except for distant crying. It feels like I'm floating in water, there is more light. Water, all I can see, everywhere. Drowning, I feel like I'm drowning. Help me. Someone save me.

"Stile's can you open your eyes?" It was my dad. It felt like my eyes were glued shut, but it was like I was getting lighter and lighter until I was just floating. I was surrounded by light, bright light. It was blinding, until it went away, and I could see my friends, boyfriend, and dad.

"Doctor! He's awake. Come here!" My dad yelled. A doctor came rushing in, and told me to take a deep breath in, and he would take the tube out, so I did. It felt really weird, and I started coughing.

"Okay, your throat will be soar for a while, but it will get better. I promise." The doctor said slowly backing away from my bed. I nodded.

"Danny, come here." I said hoarsely looking at him. He came closer, and I pulled him down to my lips. I heard gasps, and then cheers.

"I'm glad you are happy Stiles!" Lydia said after we broke the kiss, and you know what. I was happy for once in my life, but I knew it wouldn't last. Derek couldn't _stand_ to see me happy, and it makes me wonder, _why is he so intent to make sure I'm not happy? To make my life miserable? Intolerable?_ But then I realize, it's because he hates me for no apparent reason, but then I also realize, I don't care, because I am no longer going to let Derek Hale bring me down, ruin my life, or my happiness. He is not going to ruin my relationship with Danny, my friendship with Scott, or my friendship with Lydia, Allison, or Jackson. Today was the day I decided not to let Derek Hale control my life, and to make the best of it. I also realized that I was the happiest I have ever been, even before the bullying started. It was also the day I started falling in love with Derek Hale.

Like it, Love it, Hate it? Let me know! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know my chapters are short, so I'm going to try to make them longer. So on with the story :) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. Oh and just to let you guys know, in this story Derek lives in a foster home.**

**Announcement: If some of you guys could give me some ideas for upcoming chapters and such that would be amazing. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, I'm only in 8****th**** grade.**

Stiles' POV

I have been in the hospital for four days now, and I get to leave tomorrow. When I get out first thing I'm going to do is hang out with my friends, and Danny. I really like Danny. He told me he has a date planned for us, but he won't tell me what it is. I'm nervous, yet excited. My Dad and friends told me they are happy for me, and they except that I'm dating him. The nurses told me I've had other visitors from my school, but I don't want to see them. They never tried to talk to me before this happened. My Dad told me I'm not allowed to go back to school, even though Derek was arrested for doing that to me. I have no doubt that he will find a way to escape though, because he is a werewolf. Yes I know about that. I also know about those feelings I get when I think, or talk about Derek. It's like my stomach is trying to do a flip, but only makes me sick, and I get all giddy and happy. This can't be good.

Derek's POV

I almost killed Stiles. Why would I do that? I don't mean to hurt him, but I don't exactly know how to show affection. I got arrested for it, and I am not going to try to get out. I deserve to stay in here. Since I'm 18 I had to go to jail for what I did. They said it was attempted man-slaughter. I didn't mean to, but I didn't it anyways, and it's all I ever think about. When I get out of here, I'm going to apologize to Stiles, and change my ways. The only thing is I hope I stick to it.

Scott's POV

I want to kill Derek. Not kidding. He almost killed my best friend, and I just found out from the rest of the pack, that Derek get's out in a month. He only got a month! If it was up to me, he would be locked away for a long time. I have to pick Stiles up from the hospital today. I just hope we are friends again, but if I were him, I wouldn't trust myself for a while if I were him. I pulled up to hospital, and walked in, then went to Stiles' room. He was sitting on his bed with a bag, and he was fully dressed.

"Ready?" I asked nodding towards the door. He just nodded and looked at the ground.

"See you at home Scott, and I hope you feel better Stiles." My Mom said as we walked past her, while she was on her brake. We got in the car, and we drove to Stiles' house.

*Skipping car ride*

We pulled up to his house, and we got out. He hasn't even said one word to me. We got inside, and all of our friends, were waiting for us. Danny came up to Stiles and hugged and kissed him. I looked away. Hey, I said I accepted it, but I wasn't used to it. I saw Allison smiling at Stiles, and I went to walk up to her, but she just brushed past me to Stiles. Okay, I admit that hurt. It felt like everyone was ignoring me, so I just walked out and left. I would talk to Stiles later.

Stiles' POV

I watched Scott walk out, and I finally talked to everyone.

"Why were you all ignoring Scott?" I asked curiously looking at them.

"Because he hurt you just as bad as Derek, and I'm sorry for taking him away from you all the time." Allison said looking at the ground. I walked over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"It's not your fault, if he was a true best friend, then he would've been there for me and not canceled every single one of our plans." I explained dropping my hand down to my side. She nodded smiling and walked over to Lydia and Jackson. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night, so I decided it was time for my friends to leave.

"Hey guys it getting late, and I'm pretty tired." I said getting up off of the couch, because the movie we were watching. They all nodded and got up heading for the door. Danny waited until everyone was gone to come over to me and kiss me. I deepened the kiss, and after what seemed like ages, we broke apart for air.

"My room?" I asked breathless. He nodded and headed up to my room, and we had sex. I won't tell you all the gory details, but I did go to sleep happy that night.

*2 weeks later*

Derek's POV

I'm getting out of jail early, because of good behavior. The only person that is willing to pick me up was Boyd, because he is the only one who didn't know Stiles like Erica and Isaac did. The first thing I was going to do when I got out was get new clothes on, then get some decent food, and then I'm going to see Stiles.

I walked out, and there was Boyd with my car, waiting for me. I walked over and got in the passenger seat. I nodded at Boyd and he took off. He pulled up to my foster home, and we got out. Boyd took off into the woods, while I walked inside, took a shower, and got changed. I told the lady in charge of the foster home, that I was going to look for an apartment, and I would be back tomorrow, because I was staying at a friend's house after. I got into my car, and drove off.

I got to the first apartment, and went and took a look inside with the land lord. I was nice, and I liked it.

"I'll take it." I said walking around. He nodded, left and came back with the contracts. I signed them, and gave him the money for the apartment, that I had been saving up. He gave me the keys, and I walked out, heading for Stiles' house.

Stiles' POV

I was lying in bed with Danny, because he came over a little while ago. We were studying, when I heard a knock on the front door. Danny looked over at me puzzled.

"I don't know I'll go see." I said getting up. He nodded and I headed down the stairs. I opened the door, and there was Derek.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked backing up.

"Stiles, listen to me please." He sounded so pained, and he was begging. I felt this weird fluttering in my stomach and invited him in.

"Danny I think you should go home now." I yelled up the stairs. Danny came down stairs, saw Derek, and glared at him.

"What is he doing here?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"He came here to talk, and I want to hear what he has to say." I said walking over to him and hugging him. He kissed my cheek and glared at Derek again before walking out. I walked into my living room, and sat down motioning for him to sit down too.

"I want to apologize Stiles. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry." Derek said looking down. It sounded like he was going to cry, and I knew he meant it.

"Derek, don't worry about. I forgive you." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt an electric shock go through my hand, and pulled it back shocked.

"Can we be friends?" Derek asked looking up at me. I shook my head, and he looked disappointed, and was that….. Hurt?

"We can't I don't trust you yet, that may take a while, but you can slowly gain it." I said slightly smiling. He nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Can I have your number?" Derek asked suddenly. I nodded and gave it to him putting my name as Best Friend3 don't ask about the less than three symbol, I had nothing else to put. Derek took his phone back, and laughed when he saw the name.

"I'll text you later, but I have to go move into my apartment." Derek said standing up. I watched him walk to the front door and open it waving, and against my better judgment I spoke up.

"Need help moving in?" I asked following behind him. He nodded smiling. I just hope it wasn't a bad decision….

**So what did you think of my sort of age confession? What did you think of the chapter? **

**Love, Aisley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Ninja Panda's! I'm going to start calling you that haha :) Well I know most of you are confused by Derek's sudden mood change, and his mood changed that quickly, because he realized what he was doing to Stiles was wrong, and he wanted to change, but will he be able to stay that nice forever? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles' POV

I'm scared. I'm running for my life. Why you may be asking? While unpacking at Derek's house something happened and Derek wolfed out, and is now chasing me through the woods.

_~Flashback~_

"_So Derek why did you move?" I asked putting some boxes in the kitchen, trying to make small talk. We have been unpacking for about 47 minutes, and we have only talked, when I'm asking where to put stuff._

"_I had to move out of my foster home, because I'm 18 now." He said while putting some books on a shelf._

"_Oh, yeah I forgot about that. I almost had to be put in foster care after my Mom left. My Dad got all depressed, and he couldn't take care of me. Then Child Services came, after a neighbor called, and he pulled his act together." I said all the while unpacking kitchen wear. I turned around when I felt someone watching me, and there was Derek claws extended eyes flashing, and growling at me. _

"_It is _not_ the same thing as I went through. You lost your _pathetic_ mother, and I lost my _WHOLE_ family besides my worthless uncle. And you think you compare?" He said coming closer. I backed up, and started heading towards the front door._

"_You think you're pathetic human life compares to me? Well think again." And with that he hit me across the face with his claws. I could feel them cutting through my skin. It went from my chin to my cheek bone. I screamed out in pain and ran for the door. I ran down the stairs and out the door into the woods with Derek following me. I ran for my life._

_~End Flashback~_

I ran as fast as I could, but I failed to notice to root sticking up from the ground, and I tripped over it, and fell down a hill. I hit a boulder at the bottom, and everything went black…

Derek's POV

What have I done? I was trying to tell him our problem wasn't them same, but I ended up hurting him, and now having to track him through the woods. I followed his scent and came to the edge of a hill. I looked down, and saw my worst fears. There lying at the bottom of the hill against a boulder all bruised bloody and battered was Stiles. I ran down the hill to him, and I started calling his name while calling Dr. Deaton.

"Stiles? Stiles! Wake up for me man! Please wake up!" I screamed running down the hill.

"I'm on my way." I said to Dr. Deaton before I hung up. I grabbed Stiles, and ran to my car, not caring if anyone saw us, but it was dark so no one did. I sped all the way to the animal clinic not getting pulled over. I slammed on my brakes once I was in the parking lot, and ran inside with Stiles in my arms. I just hope I wasn't too late. If Stiles dies it would be entirely my fault. I got him inside and set him on the table.

"Fix him!" I yelled. He nodded and got to work. Stiles might die. Stiles might die. _STILES MIGHT DIE!_ That's all that kept going through my head as Dr. Deaton was working on Stiles.

"Derek? He was badly hurt, and he won't be waking up for a while because I have to keep him sedated, because if he was awake the pain would be unbearable to him. Might want to tell everyone he went on a trip someone. He won't be going anywhere for a while." Dr. Deaton said walking out. "He had broken ribs, two broken arms, a broken leg; he fractured his skull, and a collapsed lung." I looked at the clock. He was in there for eight hours! I nodded and put my head in my hands.

"It's my entire fault. I chased him through those woods." I said quietly

"He is going to be fine Derek don't worry. " Dr. Deaton said, but right at that moment the screaming started.

**Did you like it? The chapters will be less frequent, and shorter, because I am going back to school soon. Well review :) Oh, and if you guys could go and read my story Das Blaidd Drwg for me and tell me what you think of the latest chapter, that would be awesome, because I don't think people really liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yellow! Haha, well anyways I started school about a month ago, and already missed two days from being sick… :/ Oh well…. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. Oh, and if you guys could maybe PM me some ideas for this story, because I am running out, and if you could give me some of your guys ideas for a new story, and I will try to incorporate them ALL in the best idea, so all of your ideas will be used.**

Stiles' POV

Darkness. Pain. Burning. Drowning. Freezing. PAIN! MAKE IT GO AWAY! AHHH!

Derek's POV

One scream after another. That's all it has been for about three hours now. I caused this. I should be in his place. I was just trying to be nice after all the pain I have caused him.

"AHHH!" That was an exceptionally loud, and blood curdling scream that I was on my feet, and next to Stiles' bed in the blink of an eye.

"Derek, it's okay he is dreaming about all the pain, and everything he is experiencing. It will pass." He turned around, and whispered to himself. "I hope." He forgot about my werewolf hearing.

Dr. Deaton's POV

This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be screaming. Maybe I should have Derek-

"Dr. Deaton, nice to finally meet you. I am here to get my son. Now." It was a guy in a black long coat, and beneath his eyes I could see a different color. Oh yeah I have a certain…. Gift per say. If a creature, like a werewolf, isn't in its form, and looks completely normal, I can see its eye color, and tell what creature it is. All creatures have a certain eye color. This man is the Gwyro Ymdeimlad, or Drifting Sense. He can make people forget or remember, or believe anything he wants someone to. Basically he controls the mind.

"I'm sorry sir we are closed, now please go back." I said calmly.

"I don't think so." He said looking right in my eyes. His eyes are the color of lava, pumpkins, and hot pink, all mixed together. "Hmm you are unique indeed."

"Go away Gwyro Ymdeimlad." I said finally, but right at that moment Stiles screamed.

"Hmm now who could that be?" He asked pushing me into the wall walking towards Derek, and Stiles.

Derek's POV

It was him. He can't be here. He is in prison.

"Hey Derek, move away from the boy. He needs to be heard. He needs to be seen. HE NEEDS TO BE MINE!" At that the wolf in me awakened, and I was a full wolf.

"He is mine. You can't touch him. Or I WILL kill you." I threatened stalking towards him. I was getting ready to attack. He sensed this and smiled. I leaped at his throat, and-

"AHHH!" I was woken up by Stiles' scream. Yes it was a dream. I have no idea why I dreamed I was Stiles, and Dr. Deaton, but I did.

"Stiles?" I yelled getting up and walking into his room, he woke up a little while ago, but was in severe pain. He nodded slowly but paled even more, as that simple task brought more pain. I can't stand it. I walked over to him, and put my hand over his heart. My veins turned black, as I took away some of his pain. He sighed in relief, and relaxed just a little bit.

"It'll be okay Stiles. I'm going to help. Just give me time." I had the perfect way of helping him. Just had to plan it out. Soon though. He looked confused, but I just smiled at him. No not a smirk or a grin, but a full on smile. I think I'm falling for Stiles.

Stiles' POV

Derek is the most confusing, funny, sexy, smart- wait did I just say sexy. I meant to say….. Super. Yup super.

"Derek take me home. Please." I begged. He nodded wrapped me in a blanket, and slowly picked me up. He walked past Dr. Deaton despite his protest, and out to his car. He set me in the back seat laying down, and got in starting the car, before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, by being lifted up. Momentarily I forgot about what just happened, and snuggled closer to the person's chest. I felt, rather than heard them chuckle. I felt myself being lowered to the bed, and the blanket being pulled over me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Derek heading for the window.

"No. Please don't leave me. Stay." I said quietly grabbing for his hand. He turned around eyes blazing.

"Never." He said, and slowly climbed into the bed with me. I snuggled into his chest, and almost immediately fell asleep.

*Sometime in the night*

I woke up, and I was cold. I turned around, and Derek was gone. I was a bit disappointed, but I would never let anyone know. I'm with Danny, I can't like Derek in that way. I snuggled back in the blanket, when I saw it. I walked over to it, and I was freaked out. It was a black rose, and there was a note. I picked up the note, and opened it.

_**Awe poor Stiles. Derek left you, and now I can watch you. See how easily it is to get in your room. For a sheriff living there, it is quite surprising. I'm watching Stiles. Always watching. And you will die.**_

I crumpled the note, and picked up the rose, before immediately dropping it. It had thorns, and now my finger was bleeding. I picked it up carefully this time, and threw it into the garbage in the corner. I was so freaked out that I couldn't go back to sleep, and the time school came around, I was exhausted. I walked out to my jeep after getting dressed, and as soon as I got in my phone went off. It was from Scott.

_**I'm sorry for everything I have done. I love you man. You're like the brother I don't have. Can you come pick me up so we can talk?**_

I quickly texted him back saying sure, and drove to his house.

As soon as I pulled up Scott got in, and we just sat there, until he turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I should have never ditched you for Allison, and you know no one could ever replace you. Can you just give me one more chance?" He said all in a rush, that I almost missed some of it.

"Scott slow down. Okay? You are my best friend, and I would never let go of our friend ship over something petty, and stupid like that. We are still friends." I said slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded, and laid his head back. I drove to school, and Scott got out.

"We gonna hang out later?" He asked walking away. I nodded, and walked over to Danny who kissed my cheek, then held my hand.

"Hey Stiles!" Someone yelled out from behind me, so I turned around only to see Derek. He smiled, and waved then turned back to his friends.

"What was that about?" Asked my friends confused.

"Derek suddenly changed for the better. I just hope it sticks." I said looking back at Derek. He caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back then turned back to my friends. They still seemed unsure but let it go. We walked into the school know school was almost over. Summer here we come.

Derek's POV

I watched Stiles walk into the school with his friends holding that guys hand. Ugghh it just makes me so mad seeing them together. I don't think he is good enough for Stiles. I know I'm not either, but he isn't right for him. I'm going to check on Stiles later, but after Scott leaves. I turned back to my friends to see them smirking.

"What?!" I demanded suddenly irritated.

"You got it bad man. And for a guy! Stiles of all guys!" My friend Adam said. I pushed him to the ground.

"There is nothing wrong with Stiles! I do not have it "bad"! I don't have it at all! If I hear one more bad thing about Stiles I will personally beat you! Got it?" He furiously nodded his head looking scared.

"Good." I said smirking before walking away. I saw Stiles, and was about to walk over to him, but that Danny kid was next to him. I walked away to my locker.

Stiles' POV

"We need to talk Stiles." Danny said when he walked over to me. I was confused but turned to him. "I know you like someone else. Who is it? Derek? Scott? _Jackson_?" He asked.

"What? No I don't like anyone else I have you." I said grabbing his hand. He looked sad, and pulled it away.

"Don't lie to me Stiles. Who is it?" I looked around the hallway and found the perfect person to say.

"Isaac Lahey." I said turning back to him. He nodded sadly letting a tear slip down his cheek before turning around, and walking away.

"So I heard you like me." I heard someone say from behind me, and I knew who it was. Isaac. I turned around, and he was smirking.

"Don't worry. I'm open." He said before turning around after slipping something in my pocket. I pulled out the paper, and it was his number. I put it in my back pack, and shut my locker heading for class.

*After school*

I walked out to my jeep to find a piece of paper on my windshield.

_**Most people think time is a strict progression of cause to effect, when really it's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff~ The Doctor**_

_**You see Stiles all I need is time. **_

I looked around, but didn't find anyone out of the ordinary. I got in my jeep, and drove home to meet Scott. When I got to the house, and up to my room, I didn't notice the figure in the corner until the last moment.

"Well Stiles we finally meet."

**Like? Love? Hate? Well review! Oh, and the story ideas are sort of a contest, so PM me your ideas, and let's see who wins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Could more of you review, or enter the contest for best new story options? I want to dedicate the nest chapter to someone :) Btw, I love Elyar Fox ;) Lol that had nothing to do with the story. Or maybe it did… Hm…. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

Scott's POV

I was getting off my bike, when I got to Stiles' house, when suddenly I heard him scream.

"HELP!" He screamed as loud as he could. I quickly texted everyone, and ran into his house up to his room. When I got in there he was tied to his chair, had a cut on his face, duct tape covering his mouth, and a gun pointed at his head.

"Listen to what I say, and neither of you will get hurt. Got it?" I nodded. "Good, now put some duct tape over your mouth, and then sit on the bed." He said, I looked at the guys face, but I couldn't see it. It was covered with something. I have no idea what it was. I grabbed the duct tape, ripped a piece off, and covered my mouth with it looking at Stiles the whole time. I sat on the bed, and the guy walked over to me pointing the gun at Stiles. He tied my hands together, and put a blindfold over my eyes. I could feel my phone going off. Good thing I put it on vibrate. I felt myself being lifted up, and pushed forward. We walked down the stairs, and into a car. Well the trunk of a car. As soon as we fell into the trunk, my head hit something hard, and I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I tried untying the knot that kept my hands bound, and I could feel the skin coming off my fingers, but I still tried to get it undone. It finally came undone, and I brought my hands up to my face taking the tape off.

"Stiles. Hold on I'm going to untie you and take the tape off." I scooted down, and felt around with my hands, until I found Stiles' hands. I found the cloth, and Tried to until it, but suddenly the trunk opened, revealing the man. I grabbed whatever I hit my head on, and held it close to my body, before I was pulled up. I counted slowly in my head, and whipped around hitting the guy in the side of the head. He fell to the ground, and I turned around, grabbed Stiles, threw him over my shoulder, and started running. I saw cars in the distance, so I started running faster, trying to get to them, when I heard a gun go off, and Stiles scream…

Derek's POV

I was getting in my car to go, and head to Stiles' house, when I got a text. From none other than Scott.

_Something is wrong with Stiles. He just screamed. I'm going to check it out. Head here. _

I read the text over and over, then got into my car, and sped all the way to Stiles' house.

I got to Stiles house, and immediately smelt blood; it was a mix between Scott, and Stiles. I ran up to Stiles' room, and saw a chair, and a camera. I walked over to the camera, and saw the record button was on. I turned it off, going to the video menu and playing the latest video.

"_Tell him to come look for you Stiles. Tell Derek to come and get you." _An unknown person behind the camera said, but I knew that voice all too well.

"_Derek, you know what to do. Look where books lye and children cry." _Stiles said with a challenge in his eyes. He told me that riddle when we were hanging out one day.

"_Dammit Stiles! I told you what would happen." _The unknown person said, and I could hear footsteps coming towards Stiles, and then Stiles head was jerked back, with a gun tracing his face. _"Hey pretty boy. Miss me?" _It was… my brother.

"_Listen to what I say..."_ I looked back to the screen to find Scott standing there with his mouth open. Next thing I know Scott was putting duct tape over his mouth and sitting on the bed. Landon, my brother, was pointing a gun at Stiles while walking over to Scott and tying his hands behind his back and putting a blindfold over his eyes.

"_Listen pretty boy. You know where to find me. If you want them back, come and find me. Can't promise anything, but you will get them back."_ And with that Landon grabbed Stiles and Scott and led them out the door. I stared at the video for a little while longer, before shutting the camera off, and looking around the room. A picture of Stiles and Scott crying as children at the park, and a bunch of books lying down underneath it, I walked over to the books, and pushed them aside finding another cell phone open to a tracker, and it was showing Stiles phone. I knew exactly where it was.

My old house.

*After the drive*

I got out and ran up to the front door about to know, when I heard a gun go off. I ran into the back yard, and found Scott on the ground, kneeling next to someone. I ran over to him, to discover it was Stiles, and he was bleeding badly. I looked around, and found Landon kneeling on the ground with a gun in his hand sobbing. My eyes changed to red, I growled and I charged at him. He looked up just in time for my claws to connect with his face, and he screamed in pain, falling to the ground and clutching his cheek. I started attacking him, until I heard Scott scream.

"Derek! He is getting worse. You need to bite him!" Scott screamed behind me. I got off Landon, and ran over to the falling to the ground next to Scott. Sure enough Stiles was shivering, and was getting paler.

"I'm so sorry for this Stiles." And with that said I leaned over, and bit his shoulder. Stiles screamed and started squirming. I pulled back tears filling my eyes as Stiles went still.

"Stiles? Stiles, come on buddy. You need to wake up and be okay. I promise." Scott said shaking him. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, to reveal glowing amber eyes. I sighed in relief before hearing Landon groan from behind me, and I instantly got up and ran at Landon pinning him down.

"Why? Why would you do that? I should kill you. I don't care if you are my brother or not! I care about that boy you almost killed, and I don't care about you! You are no longer my brother! Why come back now?" I ranted and at the end I started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. They tried getting away, and I just… Pulled the trigger." Landon said sobbing. "I just wanted, no needed, to see you." Landon said looking at me.

"I know. I still want to kill you little bro." I said grinning. He grinned back, and the scratches on his face were already gone. I rubbed his head, and got up going to Stiles and Scott who were just getting up from the ground. Stiles smiled, eyes lighting up when he saw me. I smiled back, while walking over to him, Landon following.

"Stiles, your kidnapper is my brother, Landon." I said sheepishly. I looked down, and Stiles chuckled. I looked up startled.

"I knew his voice sounded familiar." Stiles said pulling me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder to find Scott glaring, so I let go of Stiles.

"Umm we should get going." I saw walking over to my car. "Landon follow me back to my apartment." I said almost as an afterthought. He smiled, and nodded heading back to his car. I still didn't trust him, and he was never going near Stiles EVER again, but he is the only family I have left. I can't let him go. Stiles and Scott got in the back of my car, and I dropped them off at Scott's. I don't think Stiles' Dad is ready to handle that stuff. I don't blame him either. I headed back to my apartment ready to deal with Landon…

Stiles' POV

I went into Scott's room, and immediately went onto his computer going on YouTube. I searched for my favorite singer. Elyar Fox. That man is sex on legs. I'm not saying I'm gay, but I have a level 3 man crush on him. I was listening to his cover of Whistle by Flo Rida, and let me tell you. I will blow his whistle anytime. I looked at Scott, and he had a disgusted face. I guess I said that out loud. Ooopps my bad.

"Gross man. I knew you had a man crush, but seriously keep it to yourself." Scott said laughing, while lying down on his bed. I shut off the computer, and laid down on the bed next to him. I looked at him, and he was already asleep. I was slowly falling asleep, and I went to sleep happy. Thinking of my hero. Derek.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've just been so busy between homework, and a recent breakup, but I'm going to try to update more now:) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

I woke up the next morning with pounding headache. I looked around and noticed I could see and hear things I couldn't before. At first I was freaked out, and got scared. I curled up in a ball in a corner.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" I heard Scott say and when I looked up at him he gasped.

"What?" I asked, and my voice was deep, and I took my hand to cover my mouth, but felt canine teeth. It all came rushing back to me. Derek had changed me. I stood up slowly, and walked into Scott's bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I slowly tilted my head to the side, and experimentally tapped one of my canine teeth. I smiled when I felt how sharp they were. I studied my eyes, and they slowly faded to a bright electric blue. I looked curiously at my eyes, and saw Scott in the mirror.

"Why are my eyes blue?" I asked, possibly already knowing the answer.

"You are next in charge after Derek." He said quietly. I nodded, and picked up my phone, before walking outside. I took one glance at my car, but then started running.

"Stiles! Where are you going, there is a pack meeting today!" He shouted from behind me. I just laughed and started running faster.

I didn't know where I was, nor did I care. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall, flowers all over the place, and trees all over. I climbed the rock, and stripped down, until I was naked. I stepped onto the edge of the cliff and looked down I squatted down, and took a leaping jump over the edge. I felt myself slicing through the air, and I smashed into the water. I swam back to the surface to see someone staring at me. As my eyes focused I recognized Derek.

"DEREK!" I screamed, covering as much of my body under the water as I could.

"Sorry Stiles, didn't know anyone was here. You can get out of the water you know." Derek said walking closer to the shore, his red eyes prominent. I blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm, um, sort of naked, Derek." I said, and saw him blush before he looked away. I smirked, and stood up out of the water, running to wear my clothes were, and even with werewolf reflexes and everything, managing to stumble while getting them on. I ran down the rocks over to Derek and smiled. He looked at me and just walked over to the black Camaro I miraculously missed. I got in, and Derek started up the car. Eventually I started fidgeting, and I guess Derek got annoyed, because the next thing I knew Derek's hand was resting on my thigh. Dangerously close to my _goods, _if you know what I mean. I stared down at his hand, but then looked away blushing. I sure hope Derek can't smell my arousal. Hell, who am I kidding? He has a werewolf sense of smell. I started getting uncomfortable, when I felt Derek's hand tighten on my leg ever so slightly. He pulled up to his house, not even bothering to turn the car off, jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I stared at his retreating form dumbfounded, but eventually turned off the car and slowly walked inside. I threw the keys at Derek, and went and sat next to Isaac putting my head on his shoulder. I saw Derek tense, but I ignored it. I started smelling Isaac.

"You smell really good, Isaac." I said shoving my face into his neck and sniffing him. He started giggling, but eventually it turned into moaning. I actually even climbed onto his lap while sniffing him. He started pawing at my shirt, but before it could get any farther, I was ripped away from him by Derek. I looked up, and saw Derek fully wolfed out, and growling at Isaac with me behind him. I looked confused, but when I tried to speak Derek turned around and started growling at me, so I got scared and ran out of the house and into the woods, without looking back…

**I know this was short and not that good, but I wanted to give you guys something, but the next chapter will be longer. Review?**


End file.
